King Guthrie Clover II
The Serpent of War, King Guthrie Clover II is the current reigning monarch of the Clover Kingdom. Earning his epithet for leading his nation to greater prosperity on the backs of neighboring kingdoms. The time where the Magic Knights served primarily as protectors of the realm are gone, and under Guthrie's warmongering thumb they're slowly turning into an army. His brutality has seen citizens of the Diamond, Spade and Heart Kingdoms shake their fists in fury at the Clover Kingdom. Who themselves enjoy a period of great prosperity, wealth and safety due to his actions, their residents uncaring of how their growing luxuries are acquired now that they've learned to enjoy them. Consequently, Guthrie is hailed as the greatest king in the nations history and is adored by most of his people. Not least because of his willingness to leave the safety of his castle and travel throughout his own Kingdom to listen to the worries of the people in person. Tensions build within the , for the King views the mantle of as a threat to his rule and has set events in motion in order to ultimately disband the position and install himself in its place. Appearance Guthrie is a man of his early thirties, possessing well-groomed but ultimately somewhat unremarkable features. Endless hours spent locked away studying the finer intricacies of sorcery have caused his complexion to wither due to lack of sunlight. his hair has likewise suffered, having lost much of the golden splendor it possessed when he was a younger man. Unlike most Kings of the past, Guthrie appears almost perpetually exhausted and tired due to ultimately taking his royal duties with the utmost gravity. His father carried himself like a pompous windbag, but there is little of his father to find in Guthrie, who possesses the face of a Scholar as much as a King. Indeed, due to his habit of travelling around his own nation, Guthrie is both muscular and fit, an even more unusual occurrence for a King of Clover. With some even commenting that he bears a passing resemblance to the previous Wizard King, . The King's choice of clothing mainly consists of violet or purple shades. Wearing a long cloak colored like fresh lavender which billows out dramatically behind him as he walks, and ruffled with the traditional fuzzy-white lining so common in such garments. His outfit generally consists of light plate armor, meant to protect his most vulnerable areas and velvet clothing, meant to flaunt his wealth and influence, encircling the mans head is a golden diadem, signifying his status as the King of Clover. Personality To the everyday resident of the Kingdom of Clover, Guthrie is a just, benevolent and wise King, who has succeeded in leading his nation to greatness and prosperity in a relatively short span of time, in stark contrast to previous rulers of the Kingdom. Many express a certainty that King Clover truly loves his people with all of his spirit, might and mind, and even common farmers have been known to claim that they would gladly die to defend their king. With Guthrie being able to inspire such loyalty in his people, one can assume that he must be all what they say and more. Guthrie does indeed care for his nation, for it his greatest possession, and a means to further his own interests and ambition. Keeping the people happy and content is simply the most effective way to preserve and maintain loyalty, and so Guthrie ensures to be a good and just King to his own people, while ruthlessly exploiting and tyrannizing those outside his borders in order to gradually expand his territory. Contrary to what the general populace of the Kingdom believes, Guthrie thinks remarkably little of commoners and often disregards them out of hand for their lack of royal blood such as his own. But his impressive skill as an orator and most importantly, as a politician, allows him to skillfully mask his rather uncharitable views about their inherent worth, making himself out to be but a regular man of the people; a notion that Guthrie himself finds utterly laughable at his core. Ultimately, King Clover is no less selfish than the previous King and eagerly pursues his ambitions at the expense of all who would oppose him. He rewards those who side with him generously, but his enemies receive absolutely no quarter whatsoever, being treated to a different side of Guthrie that holds no inherent value in the lives of others, whether they be innocent or otherwise. Biography Battle Prowess It is a well-known fact that the nobility of the world possesses greater inherent potential and power than that of the common folk. Being the House of the ruling family, it would stand to reason that the same holds true for them. However, the ruling family grew complacent and most of them have little ability to wield their own magic. King Guthrie Clover II broke this terrible tradition and hearkens instead back to the olden days where the rulers embraced the power that was their birthright. Although rarely witnessed, many notable figures have confirmed that Guthrie is an extraordinary Warlock. Believed to be among the greatest in his entire kingdom by some accounts. Abilities Immense Magical Power: As a a man of the highest nobility, Guthrie possesses a level of magical power unheard off outside of his echelon. It's sheer volume far outstrips any attempt at gauging it's precise depth and causes the surrounding landscape to quiver and tremble upon being exerted in any size able capacity, armed with just his mana Guthrie is capable of performing extraordinary feats, such as devastating an incoming group of mages with it alone. Stifle lesser spells from less experienced warlocks, and bringing advancing combatants to an abrupt halt by crushing them into the ground with a basic application of his powers upon them. It is said that it reflects his divine right to rule those below his station, for upon being unleashed in full its raw weight is enough to bring most to their knees, almost as if in surrender or submission. Assassins sent to end the warmongering kings life have found themselves unable to even penetrate his , the most basic of magical protections, their efforts foiled without the king noticing or caring about the danger involved. Should he take notice of them, use of his Eidolons are rarely necessary, as he blasts them apart by weaponizing his own tremendous magical power, condensing it into crackling blasts of concussive force, fit to blast apart a horse from hundreds of yards away on its own, and certainly capable of killing most humans. Expressing his power in this manner is a trivial effort on his part and barely drains his magical reserves. Never in the past history of House Clover has a king as powerful as Guthrie lived, for he alone in his long line of cowards, tyrants and imbeciles had the will and strength to master magic as a man of the people, revealing in the process an overwhelming power within him that could surely only be proof of his divine right to rule the kingdom. Magic Eidolons of the Crown Eidolons of the Crown: Throughout the land, stories are told to children about six royal knights of ages past that loved their kingdom and its people so intensely that they sacrificed everything in order to stand with its people forever. Legends speak of how they offered their very souls in elaborate and magnificent rituals. Frozen in stillness to face the coming decades and centuries, vowing to protect the Kingdom until it is no more or their trappings shattered. Until then, they live forever, their souls laying dormant within their prisons. For many decades the power of these ancient spirits was not harnessed, and they remained dormant and unable to affect the world at large. Until the day that a young Guthrie stumbled upon their sleeping forms after having found what he thought was a underneath the castle. Reaching out, he touched them and sensing his latent power; they bestowed upon him the ability to invoke their might in various ways. Each was possessed of a different form of magic while still alive, bestowing upon the King to be a medley of magical capabilities and enormous power. Power enough for him to lead his people to the glory he so craved for them. When the young Prince finally received his Grimoire, he learned that it contained the lost arts of this unique form of magic bestowed upon him by the spirits of the six knights. According to arcane theorists, the type of magic would be worthless without the six knights; for it is particular in its function. For the only power afforded to the user being that they may act as a bridge between the Knights and the material world, conjuring their likenesses and calling upon their lingering spectres. To either channel their spells through himself, or to summon their physical representations in the form of fantastic creatures. These creatures, figments of the dreams and imaginations of the entrapped knights woven into existence through the use of ambient mana and the King's effort were named Eidolons. Powerful creatures that are in essence effigies of living magic, born and fuelled by the connection to the Knight from who their powers and appearance are derived. Because six knights were all exemplars of magic in their time, the power of an Eidolon easily eclipses that of all but the most powerful warlocks, casting all of the spells that their former selves knew in their mortal life. One would naturally assume such a mighty form of magic to have its share of limitations and weaknesses, and one would be correct to assume as much. Proximity is the greatest factor for Guthrie, as the longer the bridge, the greater the raw levels of mana necessary to draw upon the Eidolons of the Crown. Within his castle, Guthrie is fully capable of drawing upon the power of all six knights at once, granting him truly immense power. Elsewhere in his Kingdom, he is limited to maintaining four to three simultaneous connections, and on the rare occasions, he is forced to move beyond his own borders his powers weaken gradually based on distance, until he can at last only call upon and wield the powers of a single Eidolon at once. Odin The first and most well-known Eidolon used by the Serpent of War is that of an enormous knight astride a massive horse with six legs and six hooves, wearing pitch black armor, a billowing cloak quite alike that of the King and brandishing a single longsword which gleams like entrapped starlight within its grasp. This Eidolon, which is known to those close to the King as Odin, is the reflection of the late Sir Tenebron, a man who achieved mastery over the fundamental ways of , to such an extent that stories tell of how he devastated his enemies with conjured blades of severing space, fit to cut through any substance or defense to strike at the heart of what lies below. Even as he could teleport entire armies and create portals to faraway places, petrify entire sections of space to bar access and impede the attacks and magics of others with strict ease. Tenebron was ultimately a curious case, for he sought to wield his magic in direct combat, having conquered the fundamentals of in order to prove himself as not only among the greatest Warlocks of his time, but most likely the greatest warrior as well. Aided by his simply gargantuan resserves of power, he stood out even among the other Captains of his time and rumor has it that he earned the personal accolades of the King, and was bestowed one final mission. Guthrie realized upon discovering the man in the crystal tomb, that his final mission was to safeguard the Clover Kingdom for all eternity, and serve its future kings as faithfully as he once served his own. In other words, Sir Tenebron's soul was stripped from his willing body and made to live forever as a spectre, his powers manifested in the form of Odin to carry out the King's commands. Being the Eidolon of Sir Tenebron, Odin possesses all of the powers and battle experience that the former knight possessed in life, and wields the spells he knew in life with an eminently high level of power, and with a cunning and sense of military genius fitting for such an esteemed hero as the Knight. Moving as an engine of calculated destruction across the battlefield, laying low all obstacles in its wake and meting out justice and punishment as an extension of the King himself. Its powers have not yet been revealed in full, but its might cannot be questioned. Way of Invocations - Odin: By serving as the bridge between the entrapped knight and the Eidolon, the King can draw upon effigies of Tenebron's past potential and channel the man's latent magic as though it was his own to wield. Due to the circumstances behind this, it is infact not Guthrie that casts these spells, acting only as a conduit of the former magic knights prowess and incantations. So precise is this established connection that to any outsider it would seem as though Guthrie has overcome the limitations of magic altogether, his sorcery employed with such pristine precision that it puts most other practitioners of spatial magic to shame. Teleportations, portals and the use of Tenebron's unique employment of Creation Magic, all of these are accessible to Guthrie when establishing this connection and invoking the powers of Odin. Those fortunate few who are aware of his Eidolons remark that due to the excellent balance of offense, defense and utility Odin is his most favored invocation in most circumstances, to such a degree that many incorrectly assume that Spatial Magic is Guthrie's actual affinity. Black Blade of Disasters: In combat, Odin brandishes Tenebron's crowning achievement within the field of spatial Creation Magic, the Black Blade of Disasters. Which consists of ripping open a planar rift in the space-time continuum and condensing it into the shape of a longsword that matches the size and build of its user. With a flick of its wrist, Odin can slice clean through arcane dimensions and disperse incoming spells with utmost precision, foes feel nothing as their existence simply ceases to be upon the Black Blade of Disasters making even the slightest touch, evaporating into black specks upon the wind. Most forms of defensive magic are simply unable to halt its blows, with it cleaving straight through conjures barriers, layers of arcane armor or other magical means of protection. One would be wise to keep their distance, but even that is not without its flaws, for the strikes of the Black Blade can be carried upon the wind and strikes their target with all of the force expected of such an immense creature as Odin. : Odin is a master of spatial magic, capable of employing it to incredible effect even without the use of its lost grimoire. In fact, its most common method of moving about the battlefield is to ride through space itself, tearing holes in reality from which to march on to trample its foes to submission. All knowledge earned by Sir Tenebron is at its beck and call, although it rarely employs its powers for utilitarian purposes, dedicating itself wholly to maintaining a concentrated offense and delegating all spells not meant for direct combat to Guthrie. Maximizing its efficiency in combat and wasting neither mana nor efforts on inefficient arcane detours. : Although his Spatial Magic saw him rise in the ranks at an expedient pace for its utility and wealth of different applications, it would eventually need to be turned towards offensive ends to secure Tenebron the position of Captain that he would eventually receive. Ordinarily, warlocks specializing in the manipulation of space lack such capabilities, due to the sheer complexity of such a rare form of magic. However, the man soon found a solution, namely the precise and skillful employment of Creation Magic to mold and shape masses of petrified space into extremely dense weaponry. Striking their targets with overwhelming concussive force fit to easily obliterate a man with a single blow. But this alone was merely the precursor for an offense to come, as he trained himself to conjure an immense arsenal of such weapons at once and turn them into elaborate attacks, using pockets of torn space in order to outmanuever his enemies with furious barrages that shoot out at impossible angles. Spears, Arrows and Axes were the most common weapons conjured in this manner. Enemies of the Clover Kingdom learned to fear Sir Tenebron of the Thousand Spears. As Odin, all of these powers are not only retained but also enhanced by the connection between Guthrie and the Eidolon. As it with a single wave of its hand can generate an advancing wave of a thousand black arrows to smite the King's foes into submission, or summon a veritable forest of rising spears as the hooves of its six-hooved horse strike the ground. Sagitanas In life, Sagitanas lived a rather different life than most of the Eidolons, he was neither a hero nor a Captain but a wandering doctor that concealed a dark secret. His name was Edgar Crowlee, and he was a purveyor of the blackest magic and someone who thirsted for the secrets of immortality, fearing death more than anything else in this world, so great was his terror that he roamed the land in search of answers and eventually his Grimoire reflected his hearts greatest desire and within its scarlet pages he found a vile formula, one that would permit him to steal centuries from his patients and attain a form of immortality by draining the life force of others, and so he set about his work, healing terrible illnesses and breaking curses that would seem unbreakable, not for money but for years. Three years was the standard fee, and he would drain it from his patients as part of the treatment, giving them life anew while taking some for himself to extend his longevity and the depths of his research. He roamed the lands, honing his talents to their furthest levels and eventually, his achievements caught the ear of the current Witch Queen; who sought him out and made a deal with him, that in exchange for him agreeing to sire several children – she would share some of her knowledge on Blood Magic. She kept her word, after a fashion, and banished him from her lands immediately afterwards but not without instilling in him a curse first, one that drove him into bouts of madness when he reached civilization; he turned from becoming a doctor to turn into a serial killer stealing decades upon decades of life from his victims. For the Witch Queen could not abide a man wielding the same magic as her, and his rampage soon lead to his capture at the hands of the Magic Knights. Slated to be executed, Edgar’s fear of death overwhelmed him and he pleaded with the King to be merciful, and the King approached him in secret and gave him one choice. He could live forever as an Eidolon or he could die then and there, Edgar chose the former without a twinge of hesitation and from his crystal prison he manifested the Eidolon of Blood, Sagitanas. Way of Invocation - Sagitanas: Guthrie has the power to channel the abilities of Edgar directly, using himself as a medium for Edgar's knowledge and power and thus wielding his magic with a mastery seldom seen, a mastery refined over the centuries since Sagitanas first sprung from the mind of the imprisoned healer. With but an intoned command, Guthrie can tear into the lifeforce of his foes and tear it out to empower himself and extend his own life accordingly to the years so stolen, otherwise lethal injuries can be closed and healed with little issue and even the greatest of curses can be broken through Sagitanas powers. Despite these great boons, it is an unusual affair for Guthrie to invoke the Eidolon of Blood as his abilities inspire terror in allies and foes alike, and the sheer gruesome nature of his spells do not lend themselves well to the image of gentility and mercy that the King of Clover so desires to project. : : : Ifrit Leviathan Centuries ago one of the first daughters of House Silva gave up the blissful slumber of death to remain for eternity, ready to give her power to a worthy heir to the throne of Clover. One who could harness the powers of the Eidolons of the Crown. From within her crystaline tomb, Rosalette Silva forms the colors used to paint the Eidolon of Water, Leviathan, unto reality at King Guthrie's command. Born of a proud noblewoman as she is, Leviathan represents the greatness of her house, her need to stand above all others and be admired, adored and respected, reaching at lengths of a more than two-hundred feet, she cradles the sky upon being summoned into the world, her form that of a massive finned serpentine dragon. For the centuries since House Silva first witnessed the might and fury of Leviathan, it has been customary and expected for users of water magic in their ranks to emulate and pay homage to their divine ancestor by shaping their spells into forms similar to Leviathan's own. In battle, the Eidolon of Water is a being of immense power, one that fills the very heavens themselves with a suspended lakes' worth of water that the Eidolon can manipulate to whatever ends she chooses. With the powers at her command, Leviathan can sweep away entire villages with tidal waves that crash down wherever she chooses, would be rebellions from countries or towns subjugated by the Clover Kingdom at King Guthrie's command have been quelled in a brutal manner in just this fashion, their numbers washed away unto insignificance due to a summoning of Leviathan. Many have remarked that her powers might just be the most far-reaching in scope of all Eidolons summoned by the King, and her presence is rightly feared for that very reason. Pandemona Maduin Equipment 636284778147745819.jpeg|Guthrie's Grimoire Statistics Category:Noble Category:Royalty Category:Light Magic Users Category:Blood Magic Users Category:Water Magic Users Category:Wind Magic Users Category:Fire Magic Users Category:Space Magic Users Category:King Category:Males